Got Game?
"Got Game?" is the first half of the 25th episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Because of Isabella and Buford’s argument about boys being better than girls and vice-versa, Phineas and Ferb create the "F Games" to find out who’s better: boys or girls? Meanwhile, Agent P stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s plan to win a dog show. Plot Isabella and Buford are playing Foosball in the boys’ garage, with Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet as spectators. Buford is proclaiming how good he is and Isabella defends herself, saying "This is my house." Phineas tries to correct her about the location, but Ferb states, "She’s on a roll." Buford continues his explanation and this allows Isabella to score her first goal. Up in her room, Candace is using a web cam to talk with Stacy. She’s having a bad hair day, made worse by the fact that Jeremy will be coming over to take her picture for his photo class. Stacy suggests that Candace wear a hat. The first hat she tries is a winter knit hat, but her hair refuses to be contained and the hat goes flying off her head. Back in the garage, Buford is ready for another tie-breaker (the previous two didn’t count). Isabella counters and says "Tell you what I’m gonna do, Buford. I’m gonna to take this ball and I’m gonna hit it into your goal in one shot." Buford doesn’t believe her, so Isabella responds, "Absolutely. And you want to know the funny part? There’s nothing you can do about it." Buford doesn’t like her cockiness, so he says, "Bring it." Isabella hits the ball, but it bounces away from the goal. Buford thinks she’s missed but she hasn’t. The ball bounces off the backyard fence, goes up into Candace’s room and bounces off the football helmet that she is now wearing, and back down into the goal. "Ain’t how that works, Buford?" Buford hits his head against the Foosball table in frustration. Phineas compliments Isabella for nice foosing and Candace comes down to the garage to complain about the noise. She wants to get her hair fixed before Jeremy arrives to take pictures of her, but at that moment Jeremy greets her. He likes the helmet and says it will be a sports shoot. Buford is still discounting Isabella’s wins. Isabella counters with, "It could be the biggest game in the world and girls could still beat boys." She then realizes what she’s just said and checks with Phineas to see if he caught the significance. He did. Buford then says it will be boys against girls and picks "shrimpy" (Baljeet) to give the girls a fair chance. Baljeet is honored to be picked by Buford. Isabella picks Candace, but it takes a little encouragement from Jeremy to convince her to do it. It's at this point that Phineas notices Perry is missing. Perry is in the house, about to go down into his lair. Unfortunately, the elevator inside the bookcase is out of order, forcing Agent P to walk down a huge staircase. He is worn out when he gets down to his lair. Major Monogram apologizes for the elevator being out of order, but the slide waxing guy is on a company retreat. He then informs Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been looking to buy a show dog. Major Monogram is heading home early because "it’s taco night." Agent P leaves the briefing room and lets out a platypus sigh when he realizes that he will have to climb back up the stairs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have been describing the rules of the F Games down in a locker room. The uniforms for the F Games consist of a two-person horse costume, roller skates, helmets and badminton racquets for each team, but Baljeet has a rubber chicken instead of a racquet. Buford wants to know why they are called "F Games." Phineas explains it refers to Ferb and this suddenly makes sense to everyone. Baljeet asks for clarification on one of the rules, to which everyone replies "after" in unison. Buford admonishes him to pay attention because Baljeet is embarrassing him. Phineas says that they should get the games started so Ferb presses a button on a remote control. A section of the locker room floor lifts them up to the stadium floor. During the entry, the players can hear loud rock music playing and the tremendous stomping of feet. It gets louder as they go up, which leaves Isabella and Baljeet in awe. All four players look up and up and up, to the top of a huge open-air stadium. A low-flying jet passes overhead, knocking off some parts at the top of the stadium. "Wow, definitely big" is Buford’s assessment. The thousands of people in the seats are really getting into the song ''F-Games''. They’re stomping their feet with enough force to cause the bleachers to shake. Candace still looks dubious, but Buford, Isabella and Baljeet are now inspired by the sight. Referee Ferb fires the first shuttlecock out of a starter’s pistol. Both players on each team start skating together, but Buford shortly decides to go after the shuttlecock himself, dragging Baljeet behind. The girls also have trouble when Isabella overextends her reach trying to hit the shuttlecock. Buford tries another tactic of swinging Baljeet around him, which is a little more successful. Jeremy does duty as the official photographer of the games while Phineas and Ferb join in the song as announcer and cheerleader, respectively. Buford swings at the shuttlecock and tears off the horse's head above Baljeet. The head lands on Candace. As the games progress, they move onto the round that involves walking along the tops of poles that have been driven into the ground and riding a mechanical bull. The boys’ horse uniform has now been repaired. Isabella and Candace resume skating in tandem and have to jump over some hurdles. Isabella hits a shuttlecock through the football goalposts and into the basketball basket. Phineas notes that she got extra points for it landing in the recycling bin. This brings the girls’ score to the square root of Pi, while the boys’ score remains at a crudely drawn picture of a duck. Phineas then quotes: "Clearly it"s still anyone’s game." Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has begun looking for a purebred show dog, stopping in at the My Little Doggies pet shop. The store owner responds in a snooty accent, describing what’s available. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz is excited by the dog in the back, which is really Agent P in disguise. The store owner tries to discourage him since she’s not sure that he's picked out a dog, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz waves off this "wheeling and dealing" saying that he gets a big alimony check every month. The store owner seizes this opportunity and sets Agent P's sale price at $10,000. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is still enamored with his new dog and uses the opportunity to reveal why he is looking for a dog. It will be so that he can enter the Danville Dog Show and to be revenge for all he has suffered. A flashback reveals that his father won a spitzen hound puppy in a game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick." The puppy was named "Only Son" because it was like the son his father never had. Only Son won many awards as a show dog, bringing the family fame and fortune. This didn’t prevent his dad from still forcing Heinz Doofenshmirtz to be lawn gnome that stood guard over the garden. Heinz wraps up the flashback with a statement of how his "entire fragile self-esteem" is tied to the dog’s performance at the dog show, but that there’s "no pressure." At the dog show, Dr. Doofenshmirtz reveals how he will win the event: a Misbehavinator gun, which "does what the name implies." He fires it at several of the dogs. A poodle starts chewing on his owner's arm, a miniature schnauzer begins digging through the artificial turf, dragging the woman with it, and a dachshund forces its owner down onto her hands and knees, and then stuffs a bone into her mouth. Just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz proclaims "nothing can stop us now", Agent P takes the Misbehavinator and runs to the ropes backstage. He then takes off the dog ears and puts on his agent’s hat, which causes Dr. Doofenshmirtz embarrassment about his behavior in the pet store. As Agent P ascends on the rope, Dr. Doofenshmirtz chases after him. Back at the F Games stadium, the teams have reached the tie-breaker event, Giant Foosball. Candace and Baljeet have been strapped into chairs inside the table. Buford is confident that he will do well and dismisses Baljeet’s concern about how many times Isabella won previously. Ferb launches several balls into the playfield from a directional canon. Both Candace and Baljeet block the shots with their heads, which Candace isn’t too happy about. Buford spins Baljeet and successfully blocks quite a few shots. This brings them to "the all-important fruit level." Ferb begins launching fruit into the playfield and out into the stands in rapid succession. All of the players are hit, as well as several spectators, which causes a lady near one to receive an unexpected windfall when she catches the hot dog and drink that were knocked out of his hands. The final ball lands in neutral territory, which would normally result in a draw. But Buford won't allow that and jumps into the field. Isabella blocks the shot up into the air, and then spins Candace to hit the ball as it comes back down. The ball strikes Buford and knocks him through the back of the goal. Phineas announces that the girls have won, with a final score of 1 to 0. Ferb celebrates by dumping the drink cooler over his own head. And when Candace stops spinning, the watermelon that was on her head has been flung away, leaving her with a new hair style that Jeremy really likes. Meanwhile back at the dog show, Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have reached the roof. Agent P jumps up and grabs the skid of a passing helicopter and Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps up to grab Agent P’s ankle. Their struggles cause the Misbehavinator to fire several times. Below them, Buford is still refusing to acknowledge that he lost, and as he walks away, he is hit by the Misbehavinator ray. He changes his tune, which Ferb notes is completely out of character. Dr. Doofenshmirtz falls from the helicopter, crashing through the roof of the pet store and lands in a cage. This startles a customer and in turn, a cat, which runs out the store and in front of a truck driving by. The truck swerves to avoid the cat and crashes into the large globe that is mounted in front of Megalocorp. The globe rolls downhill and causes a rocket that is launching not far away to change course. The rocket is now heading into town, passing overhead as Linda Flynn is driving home. Isabella and Baljeet say their farewells and Phineas says that "the next F Games will be even better." Candace tells the boys that she’d like to see them try to get rid of the stadium before mom comes home. The rocket flies by and snags the top of the stadium, pulling it off its foundation. Mom arrives a few seconds later, asking what's new. "Nothing, mom. Absolutely nothing" is Candace's reply. But mom likes her new hairstyle. Candace acknowledges this, saying "it took a lot to get it this way." Perry then rejoins the group. Song *F-Games Goofs *In "F-Games", Buford's skull on his shirt is missing at one point. The next time we see him, his skull is back on the shirt. *During the "F-Games" song, it shows Buford knocking the horse head from the "uniform". But in one of the next shots, the head is back on the uniform. *The square root of pi is approximately 1.77. So the girls' final score should have been 2.77, but since we don't know the rules of the F games, this is not an error. *Before Perry walks into his chair in his lair, the tip of his hat is visible. *When explaining his backstory to Perry in the Pet Shop, Doofenshmirtz says (while mentioning the Lawn Gnome backstory), "You remember that story, right? My neighbor, Kenny; I don't have to go through it all?" But Doofenshmirtz doesn't know that it's Perry he's talking to (unless he subconsciously recognized him), therefore he wouldn't think Perry-in-disguise would remember the story. *After the watermelon knocks Candace's helmet out in a brief scene she's seen with the helmet back on and the watermelon missing. Trivia *The flashback expands on Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood that was revealed in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *In other episodes, Perry has transportation such as his roller or his plane stashed at his lair. This time though, he doesn't use them to avoid having to go up the stairs again. *The Giant Foosball table appears to be about 30 feet wide by 45 feet long. This is based on a rough estimate that Candace is approximately six feet tall. *Agent P breaks the fourth wall for the first time by looking directly at the camera when he learns the elevator is out of order. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is describing his childhood as a lawn gnome, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "you remember that story, right?" when talking to the viewers. Gallery F-Games.jpg ja:巨大ゲームで対決 Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes